Uchiha Obito Meets His First Love
by HyuugaMistress15
Summary: Uchiha Obito is cold-hearted and alone. Meet the girl he falls in love with who is more like Tobi and Itachi combined


_**The Day Hitomi Lily Met Uchiha Obito**_

_**By: PrincessHinata14**_

**It was a cool, crisp spring morning and I was still running from my previous village. I had been running for a few weeks now and I was beginning to grow weary of this. My name is Lily Hitomi and I am an ex-member of Suna. I have hazel brown eyes and brunette hair that is down to the middle of my back and streaked with natural blonde highlights. I always wore my brothers' old heart necklace. I had never met my brother but before my parents died, they told me as much as they needed to so I could go to him and be safe. Little did I know, my brother is Sasori and he's a member of the organization known as the ****Akatsuki****. I came closer and closer to the gates that took me to Konoha.**__

'_**A terrible place to be when you are alone Lily, my daughter' **_**my father always told me. I rushed into there but I ran into a boy around my age with black hair that was as black as a raven's feathers. His eyes were as black as coal and his outfit was a white as snow kimono top and black pants with a purple belt around his waist. I saw him look at me as his eyes looked into mine as if to read my expression or something.**

"**W-Who are you?" I asked the boy who looked at me again and slowly took his eyes off me as the gates began to open. I heard a lot of people shout his name and he remained as emotionless as a person could ever get. Everyone suddenly turned to me and I got up off the ground, not realizing I was sitting on the ground in the first place.**

"**Oh my gosh," a pink haired girl began to say, "this girl is completely injured. Naruto…Hinata, go get Tsunade-sensei and tell her to get over here now please." Two people left; it was just me and a few others who remained there and all of a sudden a boy with lavender eyes walked over to me. I was really shy, especially if I did not know where I was or if I didn't know anything about the people. The boy with lavender eyes took me to the hospital and told the pink haired girl, whose name was Sakura apparently, that he was going to be with me and to tell Tsunade-san where we were. She nodded and we left the others behind.**

"**So girl," he began, "I believe I should introduce myself. I am Hyuuga Neji, a chuunin of the Leaf Village. What might I ask is your name? I can tell that you are from a different village due to your headband around your neck. What village and what is your name?" I was beginning to get scared because I had only been here once to visit my uncle Hatake Kakashi. **

"**I-I am Hitomi Lily of Suna. I came here hopefully to stay a while so I can see if anyone knows my uncle." I told Neji as he began to flinch as a girl with brunette colored hair came up and hugged Neji.**

"**Tenten, I told you I do not wish to date you. I have never liked you as more than a friend so go away or at least help Lily-chan around the village after Tsunade-san is through helping her heal." Neji told the girl who frowned and looked at me. I looked away until a beautiful woman in her twenties came with the blonde haired boy and shy brunette standing beside her.**

"**Lily, I thought I recognized you. I am Tsunade, the village's new Hokage. Naruto and Hinata will help you find Kakashi and you may stay as long as you need to. Oh yes I forgot…the blonde boy is Uzumaki Naruto and the shy brunette is Hyuuga Hinata. I will check on you in a few days to see how you are doing. But before you leave, let me heal you ok?" she said as I took off my shirt and let her heal my wounds that I had. Of course, I didn't do this willingly due to the guys around. I looked up and Tsunade-san told the guys to leave and they left.**

**After that was done, all three of us left to find Kakashi but we couldn't find him due to the boy I had seen earlier, stopping us and taking me to the forest with him. Naruto and Hinata left me alone with him because they trusted him enough so they went to the ramen place I had seen earlier. The boy apparently saw the fear in my eyes because he chuckled a bit and let go of my wrist and let me fall freely to the ground.**

"**So we have a new girl around the village? What is your name? Oh right, I am not being kind. I am Uchiha Sasuke. I am the boy that lost my entire clan to the one person I admired most…my brother Uchiha Itachi. Well are you going to tell me your name or not?!" I looked into his eyes and I slowly stood up as I began to feel like falling again so I grabbed the tree trunk and slowly began to stand. **

**I looked away and felt a presence that seemed so familiar yet I didn't want to reveal it to Uchiha-san. It was the one of the Akatsuki members. The Akatsuki have been the reason why I have lived in fear and ran for all my life. I looked at the tree where the member was and he looked into my eyes and I fell unconscious, then I was taken from Uchiha-san and the village. **

**I awoke later on to find I was back in the Akatsuki lair, I had only been here once but I knew this place all too well. Deidara, the blonde haired Akatsuki member, came up to me and played with my hair. I slapped his hand away from me. I had managed to tick him off the last time I was here by calling him a girl but he quickly calmed down when a red haired boy came and hit him on the head, telling him to be quiet or Leader was going to wake up from resting.**

**That managed to shut him up real quick and I was taken to a room by a boy named Tobi, I still want to know what he's hiding behind the mask. Anyways, Tobi-kun and I got to be friends real quick and I began to trust people again. The red haired boy came up to me one day while I was playing with Tobi-kun and told me the Leader wished to speak with me. For some odd reason, I felt as if I knew the red haired boy and I felt he knew me as well. I was walking with the red haired boy when I bumped into Uchiha Itachi and I fell on my butt.**

"**Itachi-san…I'm sorry. I was headed to Leader-san because--" I began but Uchiha Itachi stopped me mid-sentence. He grabbed me and pushed me into Tobi-kun's room. Tobi-kun helped me up and all of a sudden, I felt a demonic presence coming from Tobi. I began to walk out of Tobi-kun's room, but I was grabbed and forced back in. I looked at Tobi-kun and I swore I saw the Sharingan.**

"**T-Tobi-kun? I--" I was cut off mid-sentence by Tobi-kun's lips pressed against mine and he shoved me against the wall, with his body pressed against mine. He stopped for a second to explain things. I was just so caught up that I began to mutter a name.**

"**U-Uchiha O-Obito," I began, "is that your true identity? I m-mean is that who Tobi-kun really is?" He just laughed, a laugh that made the worst of demons sound like angels from heaven. I was beginning to get scared until Uchiha Obito put his mask on. He spoke before he put it back on though.**

"**My little angel," he began, "you will be mine soon enough. If you know what's good for you, you won't tell anyone who I am. Got it? Now pretend everything's alright because Leader is coming. Whoa big surprise." He slipped his mask back on and Leader-san bust through the door. He seemed really angry with me, but decided against showing it. Leader-san had asked me to join the Akatsuki when I was alone in my own little area no one in Konoha knew about. I had to give it some thought, but he said if I didn't go willingly, I'd join forcefully. I ended up joining quickly after Leader-san went to get Itachi-san.**


End file.
